What is the feasibility of a special application of the most effective CMHC outreach effort, when such special application deals wwth (1) application to a defined Chicano community, (2) consumer rather than provider sponsorship, (3) affiliation with an already established and proven effective Family Service Center which provides a unique delivery system and renders the continuity of care services of the Human Development Unit more effective and more accessible when such services are provided by on-site indigenous care-taker advocates, and (4) utilization of the personal experience growth and developmental self esteem model? What is the efficacy of a continuity of care model which uses increase in self concept as the antecedent to other growth experiences. What is the transportablity of such a model to other Chicano communities? As one alternative to the traditional delivery and counseling (treatment) systems, what is the efficacy of a mental health care delivery and counseling system which is community based and indigeneously operated? The major purposes of the proposed research present possible solutions and alternatives to these questions, and present a systems model for evaluating and researching the development of continuity of care and continuity of care itself.